Danse avec moi
by SaboN5
Summary: Hermione se découvre une passion pour la danse pendant le tournoi des 3 sorciers et va la partager avec une personne inattendue. Rated M
1. Chapitre 1 : Un soir d'hiver

Un soir d'hiver

* * *

Hermione Granger avait toujours été considérée par les autres élèves de Poudlard comme un rat de bibliothèque incapable de faire autre chose qu'étudier. Mais l'arrivée du tournoi des trois sorciers au sein de Poudlard marqua un véritable tournant dans la vie de la jeune femme. Sa nouvelle relation avec Victor Krum fit l'effet d'un séisme auprès des élèves des quatre maisons, Hermione Granger était devenue une femme capable de séduire et de plaire. Mais si tout le monde s'en rendait compte autour d'elle, Hermione, elle, restait simplement « l'amie d'Harry Potter ». Sa relation avec Victor Krum n'était pour elle qu'une mascarade visant à rendre jaloux Ron Weasley et elle comptait bien mettre son plan à exécution lors du bal d'hiver organisé pour le tournoi.

Le soir du bal, en se regardant dans le miroir Hermione pris conscience que son corps changeait. Elle devenait une femme sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse elle se trouvait même très jolie et sa robe mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes naissantes. Sa pensée fut d'ailleurs confirmée par la réaction des élèves lorsqu'elle descendit les marches du hall amenant à la salle de bal. Ron Weasley abasourdit par la vision angélique qu'il avait devant lui fit le plus cadeau possible à Hermione lorsque sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher de surprise. Après une courte discussion avec ses deux amis de toujours Hermione fut interrompu par McGonagall venu la chercher elle et Harry afin d'ouvrir le bal. La tradition voulait en effet que les participants au tournoi et leur cavalier ouvrent le bal sur une valse. Hermione, contrairement à Harry qui avait l'air paniqué au bras de Parvati était très enjouée par cette idée, elle avait toujours aimé danser, et sa récente confiance en elle, la fit penser qu'elle pouvait peut-être l'espace d'un instant devenir la reine de la soirée.

La porte de la salle de bal s'ouvrit seule sous l'effet d'un coup de baguette magique d'Albus Dumbledore et la musique commença à retentir. Hermione qui avait pris des cours de danse dans sa jeunesse commença instinctivement à compter les temps dans sa tête. Krum et elle s'avancèrent alors sur la piste et enchaînèrent les pas qu'ils avaient révisés ensemble lors de leurs courtes périodes d'entraînement. Alors qu'ils tourbillonnaient au milieu de la piste, Hermione se permit de détourner un instant le regard de son cavalier pour regarder comment s'en sortait les autres, mis à part Fleur qui tentait désespérément de sauver l'allure de son couple, le niveau était catastrophique. Cette pensée mit un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione, elle savait alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, ce sentiment de joie intense fut de courte durée, car c'est le moment que choisirent Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall pour rentrer sur la piste. Le directeur de Poudlard faisait briller McGonagall au milieu de la piste et malgré leur âge avancé ils semblaient avoir vingt ans à nouveau. Dumbledore menait la danse avec une sensibilité et une facilité déconcertante, il faisait rayonner sa partenaire qui semblait ravie de cette situation. Hermione, elle ne pouvait s'exprimer totalement bloquée par la prise raide et les mouvements saccadés de son partenaire bulgare. Cette situation eut très vite fait de l'agacer et elle arrêta presque immédiatement de danser laissant son cavalier seul béat au milieu de la salle de bal.

Hermione était particulièrement énervée et la conversation houleuse qui suivit avec Ron ne fit rien pour arranger la situation. Afin de se calmer elle décida donc d'aller prendre un verre qu'elle mixa avec un peu de vodka qu'Alicia Spinett avait introduit en douce dans Poudlard pour l'occasion. Ce premier verre fut vite suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième et un fort sentiment de légèreté s'empara de la jeune femme dont l'expérience avec l'alcool était proche de zéro. Alors que l'alcool lui montait à la tête et qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner voir Ron afin de lui dire ses quatre vérités, le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par Blaise Zabini, lors des quelques cours de danse prodiguée par McGonagall celui-ci brillait par sa maîtrise de la valse. Mais alors qu'elle le regardait attentivement elle se rendit compte que la performance de ce dernier semblait bien terne comparé à ce qu'il avait pu produire lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient. Hermione eut alors vite fait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Blaise se faisait voler la vedette par sa partenaire. Cette dernière brillait presque autant par sa danse que par sa tenue. Une magnifique robe de velours verte qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son corps qui semblait bien plus adulte que celui d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière se demanda alors si ce n'était pas l'alcool qui troublait son jugement, car d'habitude elle ne regardait jamais les autres filles de cette façon. Sa pensée fut vite interrompue, par les deux jeunes danseurs qui venaient de s'arrêter. La jeune danseuse perchée sur des talons vert mat brillants se lança alors dans une révérence comme pour saluer un public imaginaire. Hermione était comme fasciné par l'élégance de cet oiseau vert, mais cet émerveillement laissa place sur son visage à un étonnement sans précédent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait la jeune femme qui la fascinait tant. Face à elle réalisant la plus belle performance de danse de salon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se trouvait Pansy Parkinson l'élève de Poudlard qu'elle détestait le plus.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un lendemain compliqué

Un lendemain compliqué

Le lendemain Hermione avait totalement oublié, l'étrange fascination ressentie la veille pour la valse de Pansy. Elle était bien plus préoccupée par l'horrible mal de tête que lui infligeait ses excès alcoolisés de la veille, son réveil difficile ne le resta pas longtemps grâce à Ginny Weasley, habituée des soirées arrosées qui connaissait un très efficace sortilège anti gueule de bois. Une fois habillée, Hermione se rendit à la salle commune de Gryffondor et eut le droit à de longues excuses de la part de ses amis de toujours pour leur comportement de la veille. Elle prit soin de savourer ce moment puis accepta les excuses de Harry, mais surtout de Ron qu'elle trouvait particulièrement mignon dans sa façon timide de s'excuser. Après cela, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent la salle commune afin de se rendre dans leurs cours respectifs. Hermione commençait par un cours de métamorphoses, ses facilités dans la matière lui permettait d'aborder sereinement ce cours, et ce, malgré la fatigue liée à la veille. Le sujet du cours : la métamorphose partielle, n'intéressait guère Hermione qui se surprit à chantonner une valse dans sa tête. Alors qu'elle commençait à regretter de s'être rendu en cours ce matin-là, une bonne nouvelle vint égayer son début de journée, Mme McGonagall annonça aux élèves que suite à l'engouement liée au bal de la vieille, elle organiserait durant les prochains mois des cours de danse de salons pour les élèves intéressés. A la fin du cours elle alla donc s'inscrire auprès de sa directrice de maison qui fut ravie de voir l'intérêt que portait Hermione au monde de la danse.

Après cela Hermione qui n'avait plus cours de la journée décida de retourner dans le dortoir de Gryffondor afin d'annoncer à Ron la bonne nouvelle et lui proposer lui aussi de s'inscrire. Elle arriva dans la salle commune et trouva Ron l'air exténué allongé sur un canapé sous un plaid ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir bénéficié des dons en sortilège de sa sœur et semblait subir sa soirée de la veille.

\- Ron, j'ai une excellente nouvelle, Annonça Hermione, d'un ton enjoué.

\- Oui… Quoi ? répondit Ron, qui semblait proche de la mort.

\- McGonagall propose des cours de danse tout au long du deuxième semestre ! lui dit Hermione, sa voix ne pouvant cacher son excitation.

\- Formidable… Je suppose que tu comptes y aller avec « Viktor » ? ajouta Ron, avait pris un accent ridicule en prononçant le nom de Viktor ce qui eut le don d'agacer Hermione.

\- J'avais pensé, enfin peut-être, si ça ne te dérangeait pas, que l'on pourrait y aller ensemble, hésita Hermione qui se sentit bête.

\- Moi !? Danser !? tu as vu ma performance d'hier ? plus jamais je ne danserai, et puis quelle idée de danser avec sa meilleure amie ! s'exclama Ron, qui ne semblait plus du tout endormi.

Le mot meilleur amie résonna dans la tête d'Hermione et toute l'excitation que lui avait procuré l'idée de danser avec Ron redescendit d'un coup laissant place à une déception amère.

\- Ah… Oui, je comprends, tu as raison c'est pas grave, j'irai avec Viktor, je te laisse, j'ai à faire à la bibliothèque, Bonne journée ! lâcha Hermione, sans grande conviction.

Hermione avait tenté de garder la face malgré sa déception, mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle sortait de la salle en courant. Après une telle déception elle ne voyait plus aucun intérêt à assister à ces cours de danse et elle décida d'aller voir McGonagall afin d'annuler son inscription. Hermione se rendit donc chez McGonagall priant pour ne croiser personne, car ses yeux étaient encore rouges de larmes. Elle se ressaisit quelques secondes et poussa la porte du bureau.

Miss Granger, Quelle honneur me vaut votre présence, lança, la professeure sur le ton bienveillant qui lui est si propre.

Professeure, je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai finalement pas assister aux cours de danse, je suis sincèrement désolé, répondit Hermione en tentant de cacher son désarroi.

Je suis désolé miss Granger mais est ce que votre décision est bien réfléchie ? demanda McGonagall.

Oui Madame je n'aurai pas le temps avec tous mes cours et je ne voudrais pas faire passer mes loisirs avant mes études, mentit Hermione.

Très bien, cela me met dans l'embarras… pensa à voix haute la directrice adjointe.

Je suis sincèrement désolé Madame pourquoi cela ? dit faussement Hermione.

Hé bien, vous étiez un nombre pair d'inscrit, je vais devoir refuser la dernière personne à s'être inscrite Mr Londubat va être si triste. Le désarroi pouvait se lire sur le visage de la professeure.

Oh non Neuville adore, danser je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je viendrai, conclut Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

Ravi de vous l'entendre dire Hermione, bonne journée à vous, repris McGonagall qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les doutes qui assaillaient sa jeune élève.

McGonagall semblait ravie de la situation, alors que l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Hermione. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais celle qui l'inquiétait le plus était : avec qui allait-elle danser pendant ses cours. Elle pensa, à Neuville mais elle se doutait que Ginny serait sa cavalière, Blaise lui vint en tête, mais il refuserait de danser avec une « sang de bourbe », et Krum n'était pas une possibilité puisqu'elle comptait rompre avec lui dans les jours qui suivaient.

Hermione retourna dans son lit et se laissa aller à un grand râle de rage étouffé par son oreiller. Elle avait encore quatre jours avant d'affronter la honte d'être seule pendant ces horribles cours de danse auxquels elle était si pressée d'assister il y a seulement quelques heures.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un premier cours

Un premier cours

Les jours s'écoulèrent et malgré l'immense quantité de travail que les élèves de quatrième année avaient à effectuer. Hermione ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'embarras qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle arriverait seule à ce cours de danse. Le jour fatidique arriva et à mesure que les heures passaient le stress montait chez la jeune femme. Elle aurait bien demandé à Harry de l'accompagner, ce dernier se sentait si redevable de l'aide que lui apportait la surdouée en cours qu'il ne lui refusait rien. Mais avec le tournoi des trois sorciers et les épreuves qui arrivaient elle ne pouvait se résoudre à un tel égoïsme.

McGonagall lui avait tout de même indiqué qu'ils étaient un nombre pair il y avait donc au moins une personne qui s'était comme elle inscrite seule. Hermione était persuadée que c'était Neuville et cette pensée la rassurait un peu, car elle n'aurait aucun mal à danser avec lui, même s'il n'était pas vraiment son cavalier idéal. Alors que ces questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête à celles de son devoir d'histoire de la magie, Hermione qui n'avait pas vu l'heure se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard. Elle fit un détour par son dortoir afin de se changer, en effet ces cours étant considérés comme extrascolaire McGonagall l'autorisait à adopter une tenue plus confortable que son uniforme. Elle opta pour un legging de sport qui la laisserait libre de mouvements et un débardeur mauve qui mettait en valeur ses seins d'adolescente. Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la salle indiquée par la professeure de métamorphose.

Hermione poussa timidement la porte de la salle de classe et son regard s'attarda d'abord sur deux groupes d'élèves bien distinct qui ne semblait pas vouloir se mélanger. Son observation fut interrompue par la puissante voix de McGonagall qui n'attendait qu'Hermione pour commencer son cours. Après un bla-bla plutôt ennuyeux sur l'histoire de la valse et une démonstration de base la prof de danse improvisée invita ses élèves à se mettre en couple pour commencer à travailler. Hermione qui avait écouté si attentivement sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le mot couple elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder qui étaient ses camarades. Il y avait deux couples de Serdaigle et un couple de Poufsouffle qui semblait plus âgée qu'elle et, à sa grande surprise Neuville s'était trouvé une partenaire en la présence de Luna Lovegood. Hermione continua son tour de la pièce d'un regard perçant, mais ne voyant que des couples commença à s'inquiéter jusqu'à que son regard ne s'arrête, sur Pansy Parkinson. Après une longue hésitation, la jeune Gryffondor s'approcha de son ennemie de toujours :

\- Excuse-moi Pansy, je me doute que tu es avec Blaise, mais comme je suis toute seule et que je ne vois pas ton partenaire, je voulais être sure, annonça Hermione d'une toute petite voix comme intimidée par la jeune femme.

\- Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais t'inscrire à ce cours après ta piètre performance au bal, mais oui figure toi que je suis seule, Blaise perdrait du niveau à s'entraîner avec une fille aussi nulle que moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire équipe avec toi alors va te désister auprès de McGonagall, tu seras bien aimable, lui répondit Pansy pleine d'aplomb

Hermione aurait été bien heureuse d'échapper à cette situation, elle n'avait aucune envie de danser avec la Serpentard et encore moins pendant tout un semestre. Mais l'idée d'obéir aux ordres de la jeune sorcière et d'aller voir McGonagall lui était insupportable. Soudain, une pensée traversa la tête d'Hermione.

\- Professeure McGonagall, s'exclama-t-elle pour interpeller la professeure.

\- Oui miss Granger ? s'étonna la vieille femme.

\- Pansy et moi sommes seules pouvons-nous nous mettre ensemble ? dit Hermione, l'air de rien.

\- Hé bien, il serait plus simple que vous soyez une fille et un garçon, mais si ce n'est pas possible, je ne m'y opposerai pas, termina la professeure qui retourna donner ses conseils avisés à Neuville.

Alors que la conversation surréaliste s'achevait, Hermione croisa le regard de braise de Pansy qui semblait vouloir la tuer. Les yeux vert émeraude de l'adolescente brillait en effet d'une lueur de rage et pendant un instant Hermione cru même y voir deux flammes danser. Mais il n'y eut pas que le regard qui interpella la Gryffondor en effet pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la pièce elle prenait le temps de regarder son adversaire. Cette dernière avait opté pour un t-shirt sombre moulant qui laissait deviner les coutures de son soutien-gorge, ce qui renforça le sentiment de colère d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Pansy avait une poitrine bien plus imposante que la sienne. En bas, elle portait un pantalon de danse noir sûrement bien plus adapté que le legging de Granger. Elles n'avaient même pas commencé à danser que la supériorité de Pansy lui sautait aux yeux

\- Hé, Hermione s'est déjà assez insupportable de savoir que je vais danser avec toi, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me regarder la bouche ouverte, ce serait pas mal, dit Pansy interrompant ainsi la pensée d'Hermione qui fut assez surprise pour que ces joues changent de couleur vers un rouge écarlate.

\- Excuse… moi… j'avais la tête… ailleurs, hésita Hermione.

\- Viens par-là je vais mener, je pense avoir plus d'expérience que toi, affirma Pansy avec ce ton autoritaire si caractéristique.

Pendant un moment, Hermione fut tentée de s'offusquer, mais, elle dû se l'avouer Pansy avait sûrement raison et déjà qu'elle était une piètre cavalière elle ferait surement une meneuse catastrophique. L'apprenti danseuse s'arma alors de courage et se rapprocha de Pansy qui se tenait déjà en position. La position de Pansy était remarquable et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais mené, elle semblait bien plus à l'aise que Krum. Au moment ou les deux jeunes femmes, se trouvèrent côte à côte la main de Pansy s'empara de celle d'Hermione alors que sa main droite vint se placer sous l'armature du soutien-gorge de la Gryffondor. La fermeté et la précision des mouvements de la sorcière rendaient Hermione très mal à l'aise cette dernière se sentait comme prise au piège dans les bras de son ennemie. Alors qu'elles répétaient les mouvements de base Pansy, agacée par la simplicité de cette danse décida d'entamer des pas plus compliqués. Sa hanche vint alors se coller à celle d'Hermione de façon sensuelle. Hermione prise par surprise fut elle-même étonnée lorsque ce contact provoqua chez elle des frissons. Elle espérait sincèrement que Pansy ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais le sourire sur le visage de la meneuse lui fit vite perdre espoir.

\- Garde ce genre de frisson pour Weasley, Granger, lui murmura la séduisante élève.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois j'ai juste froid, répondit Hermione prise de panique.

Heureusement pour elle, le temps avait filé plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et McGonagall annonça la fin du cours cependant sa joie fut de courte durée puisque l'animagus se rapprocha du couple nouvellement formé.

\- Miss Granger vous ne semblez pas très à l'aise vous devriez vous entraîner un peu plus avec miss Parkinson, elle se débrouille très bien, affirma McGonagall.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un coup de massue pour Hermione et le sourire satisfait de Pansy ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Minerva McGonagall quitta alors la salle laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

\- Granger aurais-je la chance de te revoir la semaine prochaine ? Ou même avant apparemment, tu as besoin d'aide, lança ironiquement Pansy

Hermione hésita longuement, certes, elle ne supportait pas sa meneuse, mais elle adorait danser, et même si elle refusait de l'avouer ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de la danse de toute à l'heure était loin d'être déplaisant.

\- Pansy, je sais que ça va te surprendre, mais j'aimerais vraiment m'améliorer… alors oui si on pouvait se revoir avant ce serait parfait, dit Hermione l'air embarrassée comme si les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ne venaient pas d'elle.

Le visage de Pansy se décomposa, la réaction d'Hermione était à l'opposé de celle qu'elle attendait, la jeune femme sembla alors réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Très bien Hermione même si danser avec toi est loin d'être une idée réjouissante, je n'ai pas d'autre cavaliers et j'adore danser. J'accepte donc que l'on se revoit hors de ses cours cependant, je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole hors d'une salle de danse, ajouta Pansy.

\- Très bien marché conclu, je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas forcément envie de te parler de toute façon, conclut Hermione.

\- Parfait 21h même salle ce soir Granger ne soit pas en retard, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, ajouta Pansy avant de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina de façon plus que surprenante la première leçon de danse d'Hermione avec sa nouvelle partenaire.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un cours très particulier

Le reste de la journée fut bien chargé pour Hermione, cependant le temps semblait s'écouler bien lentement et des scénarios improbables sur la soirée qui l'attendait traversait sans arrêt l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, chaque fois qu'elle avait vu Pansy ces derniers temps le comportement de la jeune Serpentard l'avait totalement surprise. Et même si celle-ci faisait toujours preuve de sa condescendance légendaire, elle semblait prête à faire des efforts justes pour danser. L'attitude étrange adoptée par Hermione fut bien vite remarquée par Ron et Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ton devoir d'histoire de la magie pour la semaine prochaine Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? , lança Ron sur un ton moqueur.

\- C'est vrai ça, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ajouta Harry.

\- Non, c'est rien, sûrement un rhume ne vous inquiétez pas je suis juste un peu patraque. Je vais aller me reposer, je vous laisse, vous préviendrez Mme Chourave, inventa Hermione afin d'écourter la discussion.

\- D'accord, répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers son dortoir afin de se reposer avant son rendez-vous du soir. Sur le chemin qui la menait à sa chambre, elle repensa soudainement à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec ses deux amis, alors qu'elle avait l'air inquiète Ron avait réagi comme si ce n'était rien. Cette pensée énerva Hermione, car malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour que Ron la considère comme une femme celui-ci la voyait toujours comme une sorte de machine à lui faire ses devoirs. Elle arriva enfin dans son dortoir et après avoir ruminé encore une fois le comportement de Weasley, elle se décida à faire une sieste afin d'être en forme pour son entraînement du soir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour se préparer. Elle prit cependant le temps de se maquiller et emporta avec elle sa tenue de sport de peur qu'on ne la questionne sur pourquoi elle sortait habillée de cette façon à 21h. Sur le chemin qui l'amenait à la salle du rendez-vous, elle marchait doucement, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais plus par anxiété, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Pansy. Une fois devant la porte, elle pensa même à faire demi-tour, mais elle prit son courage à demain et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy habillé de la même façon que le matin, mais cette fois-ci elle était maquillée ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie que d'habitude.

\- Salut Hermione, change-toi qu'on puisse commencer, lança Pansy comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune Gryffondor eut un instant d'hésitation, c'était la première fois que Pansy l'appelait par son prénom, elle reprit ses esprits et sortit ses affaires de sport de son sac. Mais à cet instant elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait nulle part ou se changer, ses joues virèrent au rouge, mais elle fut interrompue par Pansy

\- C'est bon, tu sais, tu peux te changer, figure-toi que dans le dortoir des Serpentards aussi il y a d'autres filles, dit Pansy d'un air moqueur.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… excuse moi c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de… face à toi tu comprends, balbutia Hermione qui semblait réellement intimidée.

\- Je me doute, mais si on doit danser ensemble souvent autant que ça se passe bien au sein de la salle de danse… en dehors, c'est autre chose, répondit Pansy.

Les deux femmes semblèrent se mettre d'accord là-dessus et Hermione commença à se changer dans un coin de la pièce, Pansy semblait comprendre que Hermione soit mal à l'aise et elle la laissa se changer sans regarder. Une fois les préparatifs finis elle répétèrent les pas de la matinée. Le fait qu'elles soit seules dans la salle leur permettait de mieux s'exprimer, car elles n'avaient pas à affronter le regard des autres. Les progrès étaient visibles de façon quasi-instantanée. Elles s'en félicitèrent puis Pansy, qui avait glané des informations auprès de McGonagall, proposa à Hermione de s'entraîner au Tango la danse de la semaine prochaine.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais dansé le tango, Pansy, il faudrait au moins que je voie les pas de bases seule non ? s'interrogea Hermione.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas je vais mener et si tu n'arrives pas à suivre on arrêtera là et on se ridiculisera la semaine prochaine, répondit Pansy qui ne semblait pas capable de rester gentille toute la soirée.

Hermione accepta donc de faire une tentative, elle fut toute suite surprise par le changement d'ambiance par rapport à la valse, il y avait maintenant une véritable sensualité qui se dégageait des mouvements des deux jeunes femmes. Et Pansy n'était pas innocente, on sentait qu'elle était faite pour les danses latines et bien que le tango n'en soit pas une cela s'en rapproche beaucoup. Hermione était la marionnette de Pansy qui se livrait à un véritable exercice de style. Cependant, les lacunes de la moins expérimentée des deux se firent vite remarquer et Pansy ne put réaliser sa variation en entier bloqué par le manque de rythme et d'aptitude physique de sa partenaire. Elle laissa aller un long râle et décida d'interrompre la séance.

-Hé bien Granger, c'est déjà mieux ! mais t'as encore des progrès à faire, tu devrais muscler un peu tout ça, dit Pansy tout en entourant les fesses et les jambes d'Hermione d'un geste du doigt.

\- Forcément, c'est facile pour toi, tu fais de la danse depuis que t'es toute petite, répondit Hermione qui semblait vexée.

\- L'humour c'est pas votre fort chez les Gryffondor apparemment, tu viens te doucher ? j'ai le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets de Serpentard, proposa Pansy.

Hermione n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'après tout ses efforts, elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Elle accepta donc l'offre de sa camarade de danse, Pansy lui donna la localisation de la salle de bain de Serpentard et elles s'y rendirent séparément afin de ne pas être vues ensemble. Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione arriva devant la salle de bain ou Pansy l'attendait déjà

\- Il n'y a pas qu'en danse que tu es toujours en retard apparemment, la taquina-t-elle.

Hermione ne releva pas et rentra dans la salle de bain. La salle était magnifique, la couleur verte présente par tout donnait au gigantesque bassin une allure de potion magique, et Hermione était bouche bée. Alors que Pansy lui énumérait toutes les raisons pour laquelle cette salle de bain était mieux que celle de Gryffondor, Hermione se rendit compte que la Serpentard était en train de se déshabiller face à elle, les superbes courbes de la jeune femme se dévoilait ainsi devant ses yeux laissant apparaître un corps sculpté pour et par la danse.

\- Hé, Granger dis donc t'es venue ici pour te laver ou pour mater, lança Pansy sûrement habituée à se déshabiller devant les autres filles de sa maison.

\- Euh, oui excuse moi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas hyper à l'aise, répondit Hermione qui restait fasciné par la vision en face d'elle.

Hermione commença à se déshabiller à son tour, mais contrairement à la salle de danse, elle devait ici retirer ses sous-vêtements. Hermione qui n'acceptait pas forcément son nouveau corps de femme tentait tant bien que mal de se couvrir de ses mains.

\- Pourquoi, tu te caches ? Je ne vais pas me moquer, tu sais, je suis une gare, mais je ne vais pas t'attaquer sur le physique, ajouta Pansy pour sortir Hermione de son embarras.

\- Vu mon corps, tu pourrais pourtant, rétorqua Hermione qui semblait agacée par la situation.

\- « Regardez moi, je suis Hermione Granger tous les garçons veulent sortir avec moi, mais je n'aime pas mon corps », imita grossièrement Pansy avant d'ajouter, tu es très bien comme tu es.

\- Pas tous les garçons, malheureusement, soupira Granger.

Pansy ne releva pas la complainte d'Hermione et l'invita plutôt à la rejoindre dans le bain. Une fois dans l'eau Pansy continuait à faire preuve d'une sensualité déconcertante qui provoquait un sentiment bien étrange chez Hermione.

\- Granger, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas jolie, demanda alors Pansy tout en se savonnant les jambes.

\- Quand, je vois un corps comme le tien, le mien me parait moche, et puis si j'étais si belle que ça Ron sortirait avec moi, répondit Hermione visiblement triste.

\- Weasley sérieusement, ce gros loser ? Tu mérites bien mieux et je t'assure que ton corps est très bien comme il est, dit Pansy comme pour rassurer Hermione.

Alors qu'elle disait ça elle fit quelques brasses pour venir se placer juste à coté d'Hermione, cette dernière posa instinctivement une main sur ses seins comme pour se protéger. Cela fit rire Pansy une pour qui le concept de pudeur semblait bien étranger. Les deux femmes semblaient maintenant aussi proches que lorsqu'elles dansaient.

\- Tu sais Hermione, l'important quand tu veux séduire quelqu'un, c'est de laisser des indices, dit Pansy pour rompre le silence.

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu as tellement confiance en toi, dit Hermione en se savonnant nerveusement.

\- Tu te trompes Granger, c'est jamais facile quand quelqu'un nous plaît, sembla se confier la jeune Serpentard.

\- Merci, Pansy, c'est gentil de me rassurer, mais je sais bien que toi, tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux, répondit Hermione.

\- Bien… si tu ne me crois pas je n'y peux rien malheureusement, le manque de confiance est un problème dans la vie mais aussi en danse Granger. Ce serait dommage, je commence à aimer ta compagnie, lui avoua Pansy

Hermione fut troublée par les paroles de sa nouvelle partenaire. Elle recommença donc à se laver nerveusement. Cette fois-ci Pansy ne fit aucun effort pour rompre le silence gênant, elle semblait même vexée. La Serpentard se dépêcha même de finir son bain puis se rhabilla, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser seule Hermione finir son bain, elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Merci Pansy… tu sais ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler entre filles... je crois qu'une amie c'est ce qui me manque le plus ici à Poudlard, déclara Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Pansy, qui se trouvait heureusement pour elle face à la porte, put cacher à Hermione ses joues qui venaient de tourner à l'écarlate. Les paroles de la sang de bourbe venaient de toucher une corde sensible chez la sorcière de sang pur qui préféra quitter la salle de bain pour se remettre de ses émotions. Sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa nouvelle amie.

\- Bonne nuit Granger, et n'oublie pas, tu plais plus que tu ne le crois, dit Pansy sur un ton énigmatique.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Des questions sans réponses

Premier chapitre "M"

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour Hermione, elle n'avait cessé de ressasser les paroles de Pansy la veille. Elle lui avait dit de laisser des indices à Ron, mais Hermione avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. La semaine dernière, elle lui avait proposé des dizaines de fois de venir réviser seul avec elle, et il avait refusé à chaque fois pour assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par « Tu plais plus que tu ne le crois » ? Pansy n'était ami qu'avec les élèves de Serpentard… l'un d'entre eux serait amoureux d'Hermione ? Impensable. Les questions se multipliaient, mais aucune réponse claire ne venait à l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle avait déjà pris du retard et elle due se décider à sortir du lit. En arrivant dans la salle de bain du dortoir, le miroir rappela à Hermione que sa nuit avait été courte. Son haut de pyjama était imbibé de sueur et ses cheveux semblaient ne jamais avoir vécu le bain de la veille. Dans la douche, Hermione repensa à sa soirée de la veille, elle revoyait le corps nu de Pansy à côté d'elle, ces pensées ne la surprirent pas tant que ça, elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, se sécha et se dirigea vers son cours.

En arrivant dans la salle, Hermione se rendit compte que son retard était plus important qu'elle ne le pensait. Le cours avait déjà commencé et les places à côté de Ron et Harry étaient occupées par deux filles de Poufsouffle. La journée commençait mal et le peu de sommeil se ressentait dans la concentration d'Hermione. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise par une question du professeur Flitwick qui se trouva lui-même étonné d'avoir posé une colle à sa meilleure élève. À la fin du cours Hermione voulut s'en aller le plus vite possible afin de ne pas avoir à confronter le professeur Flitwick. Cela eut pour conséquence de la faire croiser, Harry et Ron.

\- Hermione avec Harry, on aimerait vraiment te parler, on ne comprend pas pourquoi t'es si bizarre dernièrement, dit Ron.

\- Ah bon, Ron alors comme ça maintenant, tu t'intéresses à moi ? Hé bien, peut-être que si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu saurais pourquoi je suis bizarre, s'énerva Hermione

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Ron avec son air béat habituel.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme était partie comme une furie et était déjà loin. Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas été juste avec ses amis. Mais avec tous les changements qu'elle traversait en plus de sa nouvelle relation avec Pansy, elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Elle passa le reste de la journée à éviter ses amis. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais ces derniers temps rien de ce qu'elle ne faisait ne lui ressemblait. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était avec Pansy qu'elle ne se mettait pas dans tous ses états pour un rien. Face à cette situation inédite Hermione décida de se réfugier dans sa passion de toujours : ses devoirs. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour travailler au calme, elle aperçut au loin Pansy qui lui fit un signe. Intriguée Hermione se dirigea vers sa nouvelle amie. Pansy l'emmena dans un coin calme ou elles ne risquaient pas d'être surprises.

\- Granger, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air sacrément remontée contre les deux débiles qui te servent d'amis, dit Pansy.

\- Ils ne sont pas débiles, juste maladroits… mais je suis un peu perturbé parce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Tu sais si tu as besoin de parler, on peut parler dans une salle, ou personne ne nous dérangera, proposa Pansy.

\- Je suis désolé Pansy, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, on se voit demain au cours de danse, répondit Hermione visiblement désolée.

\- Ah… très bien Granger et bien bonne journée écoute, à demain, soupira Pansy.

La jeune fille semblait visiblement vexée que son invitation ait été refusée. Elle repartit donc aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé et Hermione se retrouva seule pour ses révisions. Elle ne semblait pas du tout aussi affectée que Pansy par la discussion que les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'avoir, et elle put terminer tranquillement tous les devoirs sur lesquelles elle avait pris du retard. Hermione sortit soulagée de cette séance de travail. Les études étaient vraiment importantes pour Hermione, et souvent travailler l'aidait à se calmer lorsque rien n'allait. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle proposait à chaque fois à Ron de venir réviser avec elle. La bibliothèque était un monde qu'elle connaissait par cœur et où elle se sentait en confiance ce qui était très rare pour elle. Après avoir rattraper son retard, les choses semblaient logiquement plus claires dans son esprit et elle décida d'aller s'excuser auprès de Pansy. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'Hermione avait besoin de temps seule et Hermione préférait clarifier ce mal entendu pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle se renseigna sur l'emploi du temps de sa partenaire de danse et alla l'attendre à la sortie de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Alors que la cloche sonnait et que Pansy sortait en discutant avec Blaise, Hermione fit attention à lui faire un signe assez discret pour que personne ne la voie. Pansy prétexta à Blaise qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes et rejoignit la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger, lui demanda Pansy sur un ton agressif.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, si tu veux toujours parler, je suis là, lui répondit Hermione surprise par le ton de son amie

\- Pourquoi, je voudrais te parler ? tu vas mieux non ? j'ai proposé ça parce que ça n'allait pas. Maintenant que tu vas mieux ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Pansy qui ne semblait pas calmée.

\- Ah au temps pour moi, je suis désolé, je pensais… balbutia Hermione.

\- Hé bien, tu pensais mal, à demain Granger, dit Pansy en s'en allant.

Hermione était bouche bée par le comportement de Pansy cette dernière semblait vraiment vexée par son refus de tout à l'heure. Lorsque ce n'était pas son comportement qui lui paraissait étrange, c'est celui de Pansy qui semble bizarre. Le prochain cours de danse s'annonçait très particulier. Hermione se rendit dans son dortoir et se posa sur son lit. Sa journée l'avait fatigué et elle n'avait plus envie de ne penser à rien. Elle se trouvait alors seule dans le dortoir et sa main vint caresser le bas de son ventre, elle pensa d'abord à Ron, mais son imagination avait ses limites et elle n'avait jamais été très intime avec ce dernier. Alors que l'une de ses mains se trouvait sur son sein et l'autre sur son sexe, l'esprit d'Hermione s'arrêta sur les souvenirs du bain avec Pansy. Cette pensée excita particulièrement Hermione, elle repensait aux courbes parfaites de Pansy et pendant un moment elle s'imaginait même danser avec elle nue. Les allers-retours de ses doigts s'accélérèrent à mesure que les scénarios dans la tête d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus intenses, elle sentit une vague de plaisir monter en elle. Et dans un gémissement de plaisir elle se laissa aller à un orgasme libérateur. Une fois que son corps eut fini de trembler, et que sa respiration eut retrouvé un rythme normal. Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche nécessaire. Pendant qu'elle se lavait, elle réfléchit à la signification de ses pensées ambiguës envers Pansy. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait cessé de penser à sa nouvelle amie en tant que femme et chaque fois elle avait choisi de l'ignorer. Pourtant, celle-ci était très attirante et la comprenait mieux que ses amis de toujours. Hermione décida d'aller se coucher sans dîner pensant que le cours de danse de demain l'éclairerait un peu plus sur la situation, si Pansy n'était pas encore énervée de la veille…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à faire des retours sur la tournure que prend l'histoire, moi-même je doute parfois un peu donc tous les retours sont les bienvenus. En espérant que ça vous plaise.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jeux de pouvoirs

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil frappaient à peine le dortoir Gryffondor, Hermione était déjà réveillée, poussée par la faim. Elle se dirigea donc vers la grande salle où elle fut surprise de trouver Ron et Harry de sitôt le matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive vous deux vous êtes tombés du lit ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non Hermione, je te signale juste que la deuxième tâche se déroule ce soir… et que contrairement à ton beau Bulgare, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de moyen de respirer sous l'eau, répondit Harry qui semblait très agacé par la situation.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, j'avais totalement oublié, je vais vous aider, on passera toute la journée à la bibliothèque s'il le faut, mais, on trouvera, dit Hermione qui semblait bien confiante

\- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose de prévu ? tu nous avais dits que tu ne serais pas là, demanda Ron étonné du comportement de son amie

Hermione se rappela alors que son cours de danse avait effectivement lieu ce soir. Cette situation la mettait dans l'embarras et le regard hagard de ses camarades semblait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de la réflexion. Elle décida donc que la vie d'Harry passait avant n'importe quelle danse de salon, ou Pansy, avec le recul, elle s'en voulut même d'avoir hésité une seule seconde.

\- Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais annuler, ce n'était rien d'important, assura Hermione qui était maintenant convaincue de son choix.

Les deux garçons ne posèrent pas plus de questions à Hermione, et la troupe se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. L'endroit n'était généralement pas très animé, mais à cette heure-ci, il était carrément désert. Malgré les conditions de réflexion optimales, et les dizaines de livres ouverts, aucune solution miracle n'apparut aux yeux des jeunes sorciers. Alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer Harry et Ron durent se rendre à leur cours de divination.

Cette petite pause fut la bienvenue pour Hermione qui décida d'aller prévenir Pansy qu'elle ne pourrait assister au cours de danse de ce soir. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Hermione décida donc de se rendre dans la grande salle afin d'intercepter discrètement Pansy avant son déjeuner. Elle vit la jeune femme toujours aussi belle accompagnée de Blaise et Malefoy, et lui fit un signe le plus discret possible, Pansy la remarqua et sembla lui dire du regard d'attendre la fin du repas. Hermione déjeuna donc avec Ginny qui était ravie de déjeuner avec celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur. A la fin du repas les deux camarades de danse se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles les plus proches.

\- Tu voulais me parler Hermione ? demanda Pansy qui semblait calmer par rapport à la veille.

\- Oui Pansy, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un empêchement ce soir, je ne pourrai pas assister au cours, dit Hermione qui était profondément embêtée

Le visage de Pansy se décomposa, elle avait fait des efforts pour oublier leur dispute de la veille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette deuxième erreur de la part de sa partenaire, son visage vira au rouge et elle laissa éclater sa colère d'une manière étrangement froide.

\- Très bien Granger, tu ne sembles pas prendre la danse au sérieux. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout. Au revoir, dit Pansy tout en quittant les toilettes.

\- Attend Pansy tu comprendras, c'est… Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Pansy était déjà partie.

Hermione s'était douté que son absence allait déplaire à Pansy, mais elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que cette dernière allait vouloir tout arrêter. L'envie d'aider Harry fut bien diminuée après cette triste discussion, mais elle dut se résoudre à retourner à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, Hermione se sentait vraiment déboussolée, habituellement, elle se disputait avec ses amis de Gryffondor, et à force de les voir toute la journée, ils se réconciliaient. Mais cette fois-ci tout était différent, Pansy était une Serpentard, et en plus, elle ne pouvait pas s'afficher avec une sang de bourbe. Les choses s'annonçaient bien compliquées, mais pour l'heure, le véritable problème était la deuxième tâche.

Cette deuxième partie de journée à la bibliothèque ne fut guère plus productive que la première, et à la tombée de la nuit, aucun moyen de respirer des heures sous l'eau n'avait été trouvé. C'est le moment que choisirent les jumeaux Weasley pour venir chercher Ron et Hermione, leurs explications n'étaient pas très claires, mais apparemment McGonagall les cherchaient.

Les explications de McGonagall sur la deuxième tâche furent effrayantes pour Hermione, mais, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque l'instant d'après elle était sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Et il ne se passa pour elle que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se réveille hors de l'eau le visage de Viktor au-dessus du sien, il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser et Hermione se laissa aller à un baiser langoureux malgré, le fait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Viktor elle ne pouvait nier que ce dernier savait s'y prendre. La célébration du bon score d'Harry pour la deuxième tâche fut de courte durée pour Hermione, le comportement de Ron vis-à-vis de Fleur l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur et malgré le sortilège de McGonagall elle se sentait très fatigué. Elle s'éclipsa donc afin de rentrer au dortoir. Et alors qu'elle se rendait vers le château elle fut surprise de voir Pansy venir seule vers elle. La jeune fille semblait un petit pâle contrairement à son habitude.

\- Hermione, j'ai eu si peur, toi dans le lac, et la tâche, et tu aurais dû me dire, j'aurai compris, haleta Pansy qui semblait particulièrement émue de voir la jeune Gryffondor en vie.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas avouer à Pansy, qu'elle n'était pas au courant du déroulement de la deuxième tâche, au moment de leur discussion de la veille. Elle voyait ça comme un petit mensonge qui ferait beaucoup de bien à leur amitié.

\- Oui Pansy, je suis désolé, mais ça devait rester secret, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… dit Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Oh Hermione, si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j'ai dit hier. Je ne voulais pas vraiment arrêter de danser avec toi, c'est juste que j'étais très énervée, s'excusa Pansy.

\- Moi non plus, mais maintenant que ça va mieux, on pourrait peut-être rattraper la séance d'hier... qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ce soir ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui ce soir ça devrait pouvoir se faire, j'ai juste à décaler une ou deux activités, répondit Pansy le sourire aux lèvres.

En partant la jeune Serpentard prit Hermione dans ses bras, la réaction de la jeune fille fut à hauteur de sa surprise, mais cela ne découragea pas Pansy qui gratifia son ami d'un bisou sur la joue avant de la laisser regagner son dortoir.

Une fois au calme, Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil, le rendez-vous se rapprochant, elle décida d'aller se préparer. Malgré l'absence de public à leurs rendez-vous secrets, Hermione décida de se maquiller puisqu'elle en avait le temps. En se regardant dans le miroir, le résultat sembla convaincre la jeune sorcière qui se rendit en avance dans la "salle de danse" improvisée par McGonagall. Elle prit le temps de se changer et n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant l'arrivée de sa partenaire. Après avoir esquissé quelques pas de danse, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte que les péripéties du jour les avaient bien trop fatiguées. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux exténuées sur un vieux canapé qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. En seulement quelques semaines les barrières entre les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient effondrées. Elles pouvaient maintenant s'asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre sans aucuns soucis, poussées par la fatigue elles s'allongèrent même toutes les deux sur le canapé. Alors qu'elles se sentaient toutes les deux sombrer dans le sommeil, Pansy engagea la conversation afin de les maintenir éveillées.

\- Très beau maquillage Granger, pourquoi tu ne te maquilles jamais pendant les cours ? demanda Pansy.

\- Merci, mais je préfère rester naturelle et puis Ron dit que j'ai l'air ridicule quand je suis maquillée, avoua Hermione un peu honteuse de reconnaître que Ron influençait son comportement.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas faire attention à ce crétin de Ron pourtant… Et puis j'ai vu ton bisou avec Krum, c'est de son avis que tu devrais te soucier, dit la jeune brune.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il se débrouille… mais Blaise ne doit pas trop mal s'en sortir non plus, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais Blaise n'est pas vraiment dans l'affection, il a dû m'embrasser une ou deux fois, mais rien de bien excitant, chuchota Pansy comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne l'entende.

\- C'est marrant, on se permet de les juger alors qu'on est peut-être bien pire qu'eux, rigola Hermione qui semblait tout à coup bien réveillée.

\- Toi surement, mais moi aucune chance, je suis sûr d'être douée, affirma Pansy qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi confiante.

\- Ah oui et sur quels critères tu te bases ? Quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit ? demanda Hermione qui tentait de faire douter la jeune Serpentard.

\- Non personne, mais tu as raison, il est grand temps qu'on me le dise, dit Pansy d'un ton décidé.

Pansy se retourna alors sur le canapé de façon à faire face à Hermione, le regard des deux jeunes femmes se croisa donc. Alors que Pansy posait sa main sur la joue de sa partenaire de danse. La jeune Gryffondor, elle se perdit dans le vert de ses yeux. Pansy se pencha alors en avant, et Hermione sentit son souffle sur sa bouche, elle ferma les yeux et sentit des lèvres pulpeuses se poser sur les siennes. Les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent aller à un long baiser langoureux, alors que leurs mains découvraient la sensation du corps d'une autre femme. Alors que les doigts d'Hermione commencèrent à effleurer ses tétons dressés sous son soutien-gorge, Pansy fit le choix de se retirer de l'étreinte de sa séduisante amie. Pansy se leva les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et très légèrement en sueur et sans dire un mot s'approcha de la porte.

\- Tu fais ça et tu t'en vas sans un mot ? tu n'as rien à me dire ? toi qui me détestait il y a deux semaines, tu m'embrasses et tu ne me dis rien ? S'énerva Hermione.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai une question… J'embrasse bien Granger ? demanda ironiquement Pansy qui franchit la porte sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione.

L'attitude de Pansy rendait Hermione furieuse comment pouvait elle jouer l'indifférence après ce qui venait de se passer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle décida de rendre coup pour coup. Elle sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse et parvint à rattraper Pansy.

\- Oui Pansy excellente, déclara Hermione pleine de hargne.

Personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir elle attrapa donc les mains de Pansy et la poussa contre le mur son corps vint se coller à celui de Pansy qui était comme paralysé par le comportement de la timide Hermione granger. Cette dernière rapprocha alors ses lèvres du coup de sa proie et lui fit un magnifique suçon qui était encore plus sublimé par les traces du rouge à lèvres d'Hermione. Et avant même que Pansy n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits la jeune femme avait déjà quitté les lieux du crime.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation

Au réveil, Hermione mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses idées, les événements de la veille lui étaient totalement nouveaux, et son attirance pour une fille aussi. Mais très vite, Hermione se focalisa sur ses examens, entre les cours de danse et le tournoi, elle n'avait pas pu étudier autant qu'à son habitude. Le stress commençant à monter, elle décida que cette journée serait axée sous le signe du travail. Après s'être préparé, elle se rendit directement en cours d'histoire de la magie, contrairement à elle, la plupart des élèves semblaient avoir oublié la présence d'examen en fin d'année. L'agitation dans la salle de classe avait tendance à l'agacer, et elle utilisa donc un sortilège visant à réduire toutes les voix sauf celle du professeur Binns. Cette atmosphère plus calme la laissa seule face au flot inintéressant et continu de paroles de Mr Binns. Hermione se mit alors à vagabonder et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent bien évidemment sur sa jeune amie aux yeux couleur émeraude. Pendant un instant la jeune rousse cru même sentir les lèvres brûlantes de Pansy sur les siennes ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter en elle une inexplicable chaleur. La sonnerie vint interrompre les songes de la jeune Gryffondor qui commençait à douter de sa productivité pour la journée à venir.

Alors qu'elle déjeunait, Hermione vit arriver Pansy qui malgré les températures printanières portait une écharpe ce qui l'amusait beaucoup même si elle se sentait un peu coupable. Le regard de la sorcière croisa alors celui de sa partenaire qui semblait faire de son mieux pour avoir l'air menaçante ce qui ne semblait pas inquiéter Hermione qui lui fit son plus beau sourire. Hermione reprit sa discussion passionnante avec Ginny au sujet du rôle des sorcières dans l'indépendance des États-Unis, elles furent interrompues par une élève de Poufsouffle qui fit passer un mot à Hermione.

\- C'est Krum ? C'est lui hein qu'est ce qu'il t'envoie ? demanda Ginny toute excitée

Hermione déplia le petit papier, mais l'écriture ressemblait plus à celle d'une femme qu'à celle de Krum et la grammaire impeccable élimina la piste du beau Bulgare. Elle se mit alors à lire : "La soirée fut bien courte hier, et puis si tu as des excuses à me présenter n'hésite pas à me rejoindre ce soir devant la salle commune de Serpentard. Bonne journée, À ce soir P". La signature était appuyée d'une trace de rouge à lèvres vert de jade. Hermione fut rassurée de voir que Ginny n'avait pas lu par-dessus son épaule.

\- Désolé de te décevoir Ginny, mais c'est juste Seamus qui me demande de l'aide pour un devoir, inventa Hermione.

Ginny eut effectivement l'air très déçu par cette explication, mais elle se reprit très vite et relança la conversation. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione qui repensait au mot qu'elle venait de recevoir. Heureusement pour elle, son cours de créatures magique allait commencer et elle put s'éclipser. Le cours était intéressant et pour une fois Hermione put sortir Pansy de son esprit et penser à autre chose. Une fois les classes finies Hermione se rendit à la salle commune afin de se changer sur le chemin, elle croisa la professeure McGonagall qui avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

\- Miss Granger vous et miss Parkinson avez faits de grand progrès en danse ce semestre, dit la directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Merci, Madame, on s'entraîne dur, répondit Hermione qui esquissa un sourire.

\- Que diriez vous de représenter Poudlard à un tournoi de danse inter-sorcier cet été en France, organisé par BeauxBatons, lui demanda McGonagall.

\- J'en serai ravie, mais il va falloir que j'en parle à Pansy, bonne soirée madame, dit Hermione en s'en allant.

L'idée de passer une partie de ses vacances en France avec Pansy mit des étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière. Elle se prépara pour rejoindre Pansy, une fois de plus elle prit plus de temps pour se faire belle en voulant plaire à Pansy. Sur le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle manqua de se perdre plusieurs fois dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, mais elle arriva finalement devant la porte. Elle fut soulagée de voir que personne n'était devant, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser d'autres élèves que la sublime brune avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.

Après quelques longues minutes d'attente, Hermione vit Pansy sortir, elle portait son uniforme de Serpentard et ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière. Cette tenue lui donnait un air tout à fait innocent ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

\- Toujours en train de rire de ta plaisanterie d'hier ? demanda la belle brune en pointant du doigt le suçon dans son cou.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus à t'en soucier, dit Hermione en agitant sa baguette et murmurant une formule.

Le suçon se confondit petit à petit avec la couleur de peau naturelle de Pansy et disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. L'élève de serpentard remercia Hermione à demi-mot, car elle ne faisait que rattraper son geste déplacé de la veille.

\- Tu n'es pas revenue pour me présenter tes excuses, je suppose. Alors pourquoi tu es là ? reprit Pansy.

\- Je me suis demandé ce que tu pouvais bien vouloir me demander après hier, dit Hermione.

\- Que dirais tu de retourner à la salle de bain des préfets, la dernière fois avait un goût d'inachevé ? proposa Pansy qui semblait avoir de nombreuses idées derrière la tête.

\- Très bien ça me permettra de me détendre un peu, répondit Hermione.

\- Beaucoup même, la reprit Pansy en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent donc à la salle de bain des préfets de Serpentard. La pièce était toujours aussi somptueuse, mais cette fois-ci, les deux sorcières étaient à la hauteur du lieu, et elles dégageaient une présence impressionnante qui semblait remplir tout l'espace. À peine arrivée Pansy commença à se déshabiller, une fois en lingerie, elle fit une pause afin de relâcher ses cheveux. L'instant semblait magique quand sa chevelure noire reflet émeraude vint tomber délicatement sur ses épaules nues. Face à un tel spectacle Hermione ne resta pas sans rien faire commença elle aussi à retirer ses vêtements, mais elle fut interrompu par Pansy qui avait décidé de déshabiller elle-même la jeune fille. Hermione savourait ce moment, comme lorsqu'elles dansaient elle fit entièrement confiance à Pansy pour mener la danse. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux en sous-vêtements elle échangèrent un long baiser, puis elles se regardèrent un instant. Bien qu'elle soit sûrement la moins expérimentée des deux, Hermione décida de prendre les devants et se mit à nue devant son ancienne pire ennemie qui fit de même quelques instants après. Les deux femmes s'observèrent un instant puis Pansy vint serrer la sublime rousse dans une étreinte sensuelle. Elles découvraient toutes les deux le corps nu de l'autre, et leurs mains se baladaient cherchant un recoin encore inexploré.

Elles s'embrassèrent un long moment tout en rentrant dans le magnifique bassin de la salle de bain des préfets. L'eau chaude vint réchauffer le corps des deux sorcières qui étaient déjà brûlant de désir. Pansy commença à effleurer les tétons déjà durcis d'excitation d'Hermione ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme, voyant cette réaction elle rapprocha sa bouche des seins de la Gryffondor et lui lécha le téton. Hermione laissa alors échapper un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui laissa un sourire sur le visage de Pansy visiblement ravi de voir l'effet de ses caresses sur son amie. Ce sourire se transforma en surprise lorsque Hermione vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Pansy se trouvait maintenant sous la belle rousse qui la privait ainsi de sa liberté de mouvement la laissant ainsi à sa merci, les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione effleurait sa peau ce qui lui procurait une excitation intense. Alors qu'elles échangeaient des baisers sur leur bouche et leurs seins, Pansy eut le souffle coupé de plaisir quand les doigts d'Hermione commencèrent à effleurer son intimité. C'était une première pour les deux filles, mais elles semblaient en parfaite osmose, ce qui avait commencé par un simple câlin se transformait maintenant en de véritables ébats et bientôt les mains de jeunes filles firent monter l'une chez l'autre des vagues de plaisir. Elles soupirèrent alors toutes deux au même moment dans un dernier râle de plaisir, toute leur énergie semblait avoir été utilisé durant les dernières minutes. Elles se retrouvèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre incapable de sortir de cette étreinte, rassurées par la chaleur de l'eau du bassin.

Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'elles se lavaient. Puis alors qu'elles sortaient du bain Hermione décida de briser le silence.

\- Je dois avouer que tu avais raison, je suis bien plus détendue maintenant, dit elle d'un ton gêné.

\- Moi aussi, même si je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, répondit Pansy en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop y penser maintenant, on verra avec du recul, la rassura Hermione.

Malgré les paroles d'Hermione, Pansy semblait vraiment perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elles. Hermione vint se placer à côté de Pansy sans un mot et commença à lui brosser longuement les cheveux sans un mot. La jeune fille de Serpentard peu habituée à ce genre de geste de tendresse, sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Je… Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, excuse moi je vais y aller, balbutia Pansy visiblement surprise par sa propre réaction.

Malgré ses paroles, Pansy ne partit pas de suite, et Hermione continua encore quelques minutes à la couvrir de gestes affectueux, quand sa camarade sembla enfin plus calme Hermione se releva et finit de se rhabiller.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait bien de rentrer, il se fait tard, lança Hermione.

\- Oui… Tu as raison allons-y, répondit Pansy.

Les deux amies quittèrent ensemble la sublime salle de bain. Hermione insista pour raccompagner Pansy qui semblait toujours un peu perturbé jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir. Une fois arrivée, elle fit un bisou sur la joue de sa nouvelle amante et la remercia avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans le dortoir de Gryffondor la confiance qu'elle ressentait s'évapora bien vite et laissa place aux doutes. Pourquoi Pansy avait elle autant de mal à accepter ce qui venait de se passer ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal. N'était-elle qu'une expérience pour Pansy ? Des questions qui résonnèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme.


End file.
